Hold Me CandT
by DanielleMoon
Summary: [Carole x Tuesday OS] Sonfic basado en la canción "Lonliest girl" Tuesday descubre que en realidad gusta de Carole, pero su madre lo desaprueba y no está segura si confesarse a ella o no. ¿Por qué está mal... Quererte cómo te quiero? Escrito para el #PrideMonth


_**The loneliest girl.**_

Como una suave caricia, el viento gélido que solía silbar mientas la luna ascendía anunciando la llegada de la noche rozaba su la tez de su rostro, de sus brazos y de cada hebra rubia de su cabellera, columpiándola al ritmo de aquel sutil vaivén que viajaba de ciudad en su ciudad, que había recorrido de igual manera a otras personas.

_«El mismo viento que nos recorre a ti y a mí… Mamá.»_ pensó mientras contemplaba los últimos matices de morado y lila despedirse del cielo. El tiempo si que avanzaba.

Inhaló profundamente el aire fresco que la rodeaba, dejando entrar el sonido del rio tranquilo despidiendo el reflejo de la luna de su espejo, con la esperanza de que se hiciera un eco profundo y opacara aquellas palabras que resonaban como un marcapaso en su mente.

_¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Tuesday? — escuchó la voz de su madre, y con esa pregunta sus manos empezaron a temblar, todos esos temblores empezaron a repartirse a todos lados de su ser, también logrando hacer su voz trémula. No; no quería repetirlo, no tenía planeado decirle ahora, pero no había marcha atrás . — Repítelo._

_Que no la llames así, madre. — sentía como algo obstruía su garganta, haciendo que las palabras dolieran al abandonar su boca, era un nudo que se apretaba a medida que los segundos avanzaban. Era lo que la presencia de su madre provocaba en ella, por lo que temía contarle la verdad. — No la vuelvas a llamar así._

_Lo otro, lo que mencionaste hace poco. — los temblores en sus rodillas y manos aumentaron, y lágrimas querían desbordarse en ese momento. Ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear la mirada a la ventana de lo bajo que mantenía su cabeza. — Eso no puede ser cierto, Tuesday. Sabes que no puedes bromear con ello._

_No se encontraba gacha por la vergüenza que su madre esperaba de ella, estaba mirando abajo porque no quería ver la cara molesta y decepcionada de ella. Ya conocía esa mirada, no era la primera vez que ella le defraudaba, estaba tan grabada en su mente que podía imaginarla en su rostro en ese momento. Pero eso no significaba que no le lastimara, no soportaría esa mirada, no ahora._

_No es ninguna broma, mamá. Ni yo ni ella. — trataba de elevar y aclarar su voz, ponerse lo más firme posible. _

_Eran madre e hija, y por el amor que le tenía a su progenitora, tenía que ser sincera con ella. Era hora que una de las dos intentara derribar esa pared que tanto las dividía, y si su relación ya estaba en la cuerda floja… Una de las dos tenía que intentar dar el paso. El que derribara las paredes o el que abandonara el sitio de batalla._

_Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. — tomó con fuerza las telas de su vestido y con el dolor de su garganta decidió levantar su rostro, sintiendo como su pecho dolía al ver la cara molesta y roja de su madre. Pero reunió el valor suficiente en ella y dejó que abrazara las palabras que saldrían de su boca.— Yo amo a Carole._

_Cállate. — interrumpió la mujer frente a ella. El timbre profundo que empleó provocó que su mirada volviera a caer, y un miedo abundó al conocer esa reacción de ella. Rezaba en su mente que no sucediera como las otras veces. — ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Déjate de estupideces! — soltó un manotazo hacia el asiento vacío a su lado, haciendo que la rubia pegara un salto del susto. — ¡Yo te conozco!¡Eres mi maldita hija! Tú no puedes… ¡Tu no puedes..!_

_¡¿No puedo qué, mamá?!— alzó la voz, sin notarlo. Más bien, comprendió que con esa respuesta… Su madre había decidido el destino de su propia relación. Anunció que el todo o nada, siempre fue un nada. Lo único que no podía permitir, era que Carole se viera metida. Ella podía recibir eso de su madre, pero no Carole. — ¡Yo también me conozco! Por eso te lo estoy diciendo ¡Me gusta una mujer!¡Una mujer! _

_¡Basta! ¡Deja de decir incoherencias! Eres una niña, no deberías… — su rostro enrojecido y colérico empezaba a cubrirse de lágrimas, al igual del que su hija. Pero en ese momento, no conocía a quién tenía delante, era alguien extraño, algo que le causaba aberración._

_¡¿Tienes algún problema?! — miró atentamente el rostro atemorizante de su madre, del como sus largas uñas desgarraban el cuero del asiento. — ¡¿Te molesta?! ¡Dime mamá! ¡¿Te molesta que ame a alguien?!_

_¡Sí! Por dios, ¿Cómo puede no molestarme? ¡Esto está mal!_

_¡¿Qué está mal?! ¡¿Por qué está mal que yo la ame a ella?! ¡Dime! — sus puños por igual apretaban con fuerza sus ropajes, dejándose llevar por la ira. _

_¡No puedes ser lesbiana! ¡Eres mi hija, yo no te eduque así! ¡¿Sabes que dirán de mí, de nosotros?! — __l__os gritos de su madre hacían retumbar los cristales de la habitación, que hacían rechinar las cerraduras de éstas y la puerta.__ — ¡¿__Al menos consideraste cómo afectaría a mi campaña el escándalo que sería que mi hija escapara?! ¡Peor aún, que se fuera por una tonta aventura!_

_La mujer se levantó de aquel sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, con los pasos tan fuertes y sonoros que podía escucharse el eco que producían en el piso de abajo. Con la expresión más furiosa que le haya visto la miró una última vez, y con sólo ese corto contacto, lo supo._

_Todo había acabado._

— _No espero nada de ti, sólo no te metas en mi camino._

Sin querer soltó un suspiro. Aquel peso en su pecho había vuelto, el mismo que día tras día, noche tras noche tomaba y acogía a su corazón. El que las palabras de su madre ataban y sujetaban cada momento en que su mirada decepcionada la ubicaba, un dolor que dejaba de ser molesto. Empezó a ser su compañero.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir la frialdad de algo pequeño en su mejilla, y alertó su mirada al cielo sobre ella. Había salido del restaurante dónde varios celebraban su próximo debut, sin darse cuenta que las nubes venían con agua. Era algo que a principio no importaba.

Sólo quería salir de aquel ambiente. Quería sentirse feliz, muy feliz por el éxito que les sonreía en el futuro. Contenta de que su sueño se haría realidad. Pero no era así.

Era tan extraño. Había felicidad, pero no quería festejar. Algo no se lo permitía.

_"¿Realmente puedes amar con el corazón roto?"_

Una tras otra, pequeñas gotas impactaban contra su tez, el agua que escurría en ella le hacía ver brillante, como porcelana recién lustrada. Capaz de dejar ver un poco de su reflejo entre los pequeños espacios que dejaban la lluvia sobre ella.

Era tan inútil que ni siquiera notó que caería un diluvio afuera en cualquier momento.

Pero esto servía. Era como si las perlas que caían del cielo, al disolverse en el gran lago frente a ella, en la gran ciudad, fueran pequeñas notas de música, como un tierno piano. Era suficiente para callar, para callar sus palabras, era tan gentil que tomaba de la mano a su corazón y mente y los apartara de ahogarse en sus recuerdos.

La lluvia que la recorría dejó de ser helada, pues al parecer sus intenciones no eran congelar sus sentimientos. Su tacto no era insensible, era un golpe gentil, como una mano que limpia. Queriendo dejar fluir sus pensamientos en el agua que la empapaba.  
Caía tibia.

— ¡Tues! — vociferaron a lo lejos. Conocía esa voz, había llegado justo a continuar la melodía que la apaciguaba. Y al voltear su mirada a sus espaldas, estaba ella. — Vamos Tuesday, no puedes salir así.

La chica se aproximaba a ella, asegurándose de la lluvia con un paraguas, sus pasos presurosos salpicaban el agua de los charcos sobre el lustroso pavimento. Y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Salí por un poco de aire fresco, disculpa, Carole. — retiró un mechón salvaje que interrumpía su vista y se enredaba en su fleco dorado. Sería una pena perderse esa vista tan tranquila como la de la laguna alimentándose del aguacero nocturno. Era como si las estrellas cayeran del cielo.

— ¡Pero está lloviendo! — la chica morena apresuró el paso para colocar la sombrilla sobre su compañera. — Volvamos adentro Tues.

Pero con sólo verla, la discusión volvió nuevamente a sacudir sus pensamientos y su noción del ahora. Tal vez no fue lo mejor contarle primero a ella, tal vez no era buena idea pensarlo, decirlo...

_Sentirlo._

Estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Carole era amable con ella, era una gran persona y una bondadosa amiga. Y ahí estaba ella, con sentimientos que no debería tener, no por alguien que le había ayudado.

No debería confundir las cosas.

No debería molestar a Carole con estas cosas. No quería incomodarla... No quería perderla. Perder lo que tienen ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tuesday?

Tenía que parar. Su mamá tenía razón. Todo esto era una tontería.

Inconscientemente bajó su cabeza, sintiendo la intensidad de la tempestad en su espalda. Que la cubriera, que la abrazara y la escondiera, dónde todo estuviera bien, dónde todo fue seguro.

Estaba tan atenta a sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Carole se aproximó hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada, tomando asiento preocupada por la mirada que mantenía la chica rubia, sin contestar a su pregunta, sin reaccionar ante la lluvia tan helada que podía refrigerarlas ahí afuera en cualquier instante.

Tuesday no se comportaba así, no era lo usual en ella. Pero sabía que no sirve de nada forzar las cosas si ella no quiere contestarlo, comprendería si ella no quiere hacerlo. Pero quería saber qué es lo que pasaba con ella, qué es lo que le atormentaba, porque no mostraba su tierna sonrisa.

Y fue entonces cuando sus brazos se rozaron que Tuesday pudo sentir la calidez de la presencia de la otra chica, sorprendiéndola en aquel instante. Su cuerpo comprendiendo porque el agua dejaba de empaparla.

_No podía hacerlo, no podía parar._

Al ver los ojos brillantes de su compañera, no podía evitarlo, no podía controlarlo. No podía controlar la felicidad que le provocaba el simple hecho de verla sonreír también. No era tan sencillo, no era algo que estuviera en sus manos.

Su corazón escogió amar a Carole, fue cautivado por ella. No podía negarse ante aquella felicidad que le provocaba estar con ella, disfrutar de su presencia. Una presencia que extraño más a que nada cuando se encontraba en si propia casa.

Desde aquella discusión en la noche comprendió que ese lugar sólo era un casa, pero no un hogar. Su hogar se encontraba en otra parte. Sólo quería que su hogar estuviera en una parte, en una persona.

Sintió el suave toque de ella, y sintió leves escalofríos, dirigiendo sus orbes azulados a los marrones contrarios. Quería mostrarle una sonrisa ahora, pero estaba sintiendo tantas cosas ese mismo instante, tantos pensamientos, cargas pesadas que al momento de mirarse en los ojos de Carole quería soltar.

Era el único lugar seguro en dónde podía soltar, con Carole. Y sin querer, todas sus lágrimas reprimidas se empezaron a desbordar.

_Quería que fuera suficiente, no quería volver a esa casa nunca más, no quería visitar esos recuerdos nunca más. No quería arriesgar su amistad, pero era tan doloroso callar, el saber y callar._

Se entregó al llanto cuando los brazos de la chica la rodearon, quería aferrarse a ella un momento, quería derrumbarse ahí con ella un momento, quería llorar un momento. Quería dejarse de decir que todo está bien.

Quedémonos así un momento. Por favor. — le susurró entre sollozos, aferrándose a su espalda, quería sostenerla un poco más. Sólo hasta que pudiera verle a la cara, quería estar un poco más así, sólo un poco más.

¿P-por qué lloras, Tues? — Carole preguntó, sobando la espalda húmeda de la rubia, sintiendo su corazón correr al sentir el abrazo que le brindaba a ella. Queriendo alejar todas esas lágrimas de ella.

Dime, ¿Por qué está mal? ¿Porqué estoy mal? — refregaba su rostro entre hombro y hombro, dejando salir sus pensamientos al azar con la intención de contestar a su pregunta, buscando desesperadamente por una salida. — ¿Por qué siento que está mal quererte?

El corazón de la morena dio un brinco, y sus oídos sólo escuchaban a sus latidos que poco a poco querían desenfrenar una sinfonía en su pecho. Noches y días buscando la respuesta, si está bien quererla, de hacerse la misma pregunta. Una felicidad instantánea la abrumó.

¡¿De verdad?! — alzó la voz sin querer, la emoción era tan grande, el alivio en su ser era tan grande que no pudo medir el tono de sus palabras, sintiendo las intenciones de ella de retroceder, de soltarla.

Sus manos en sus hombros podían sentir como temblaba bajo ellas, sea por la lluvia, sea por el viento, sea por el volumen de sus palabras. Deseaba calmarla, sostenerla de la manera en que tanto había soñado, sin sentirse extraña, y con ello alejar esas lágrimas. Como el sol a las nubes grises.

Q-quiero decir, está bien. No estás mal, no tiene nada de malo. — acariciaba sus mechones dorados, mirando como su melena dorada terminaba de bañarse convirtiendo su brillante cabellera en un tono más castaño, una cabellera hermosa, al igual que ella. No había nada de malo, es verdad. — Yo... También te quiero Tuesday.

Su alrededor había desaparecido, no había lluvia ni había luna. Sólo ellas, sólo siendo sinceras.


End file.
